Don't Forget
by DreamingSpiritBells
Summary: DxC FOREVERRR, okay this is in TDA when Courtney and Duncan are the last two playing guitar and Courtney decides to sing a song to him, ONESHOT!


_**Don't Forget.**_

_**By:**_

_**Ashley~~**_

_**P.S: I do NOT own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour. If I did I would be cuddling D.J. and Duncan right now with courtney tied up, even if I love Courtney and Duncan together. I also don't own the song Don't Forget by Demi Lovato... T.T Enjoy!**_

_**Starting Point:**_

_**(ok this starts in total drama action when they have that Rock Star challenge, it's when Courtney and Duncan are the last two playing guitar)**_

_**Courtney POV:**_

I pressed the buttons on the neck of the guitar fluidly, loving the sound each one made as I tried desperately to win this challenge, this reminded me of old times, when I had once been in a band. I never thought I'd miss playing guitar as much as I did, it just felt... so GOOD to be playing again, it was like with every note I hit I felt all my worries just... fade. That was saying something, since usually I never relaxed.

And then I made the mistake of glancing over at Duncan.

I immediately felt my heart clench in my chest at the sight of him, I mean I had sworn off liking him in my mind, honestly I had forced myself to swear I never in fact DID like him, but my heart... it had other ideas.

It still hurt like a mother when I saw him, because my thoughts always ended up thinking of him and Gwen and how they'd... almost... k-kissed. I had trusted him with most of my heart, even if I didn't show it exactly, but that... that just hit me. Hard.

It wasn't like I showed how much it had hurt at the time though, oh no. I covered that and focused on studying for my LSAT's, even if it barely distracted my mind from that. Keeping a mask on had been easy when I was on Playa de Losers, it was like no one could see through me when I kept that mask on, so I didn't worry. Except Bridgette. Bridgette saw through a few times.

And even when I got back on the show Duncan still teased me, like normal, like he didn't see how deep he'd cut me. He'd embarrassed me in front of everyone sure, but what really got to my heart was that I had put my trust in him. And then he just... acted like he didn't see it. Then even sometimes the way he teased me just lead me to think that he'd... forgotten our relationship all together, forgotten what we'd had... and I believe that stung the most.

I mentally sighed as my fingers kept hitting the notes correctly, looking away from Duncan in the process, I can't lose my train of thought now, the challenge is almost over!

But my thoughts were already gone... and pretty soon my ears picked up on the tune of the notes, how they hit and melt together in this rhythm that just got to me... and before I could stop myself I was singing. Singing exactly what I felt.

"Did you forget?...," I began in a soft tone of voice, choked almost, I didn't want to belt it out. "That I was even alive... did you forget, everything we ever had? Did you forget? Did you forget? About me...," I continued, staring off as I kept hitting notes, I barely noticed the silence of everyone else, or the stares.

I took a deep breath, figuring that since I started, I couldn't stop now. So I kept going, singing a little louder but still in that choked, soft tone,"Did you regret? Ever standing by my side? Did you forget? What we were feeling inside..." I swallowed hard and hit a few more notes before continuing,"Now I'm left... to forget... about us." I thought over my next words as I strummed more notes, completely zoned into what I was singing.

"But somewhere we went wrong... we were once so strong! Our love is like a song...," I took a deep breath and then said through my teeth,"you can't forget it." I hit a few more notes and ignored the feeling of tears stinging at my eyes. I won't cry for him... I can't.. I shoved the feeling down and continued singing,"So now I guess... this is where we have to stand. Did you regret? Ever holding my hand? Never again..."

I closed my eyes as I sang softly,"Please don't forget... Don't forget." I chose my next words carefully, opening my eyes slowly, and then flinching slightly as tears began sliding down my cheeks. "We had it all... We were just about to fall, even more in love," I took another deep breath,"than we were, before... I won't forget, I won't forget... About us."

I tried to slow my tears as I focused on hitting more notes, but before long, I found myself singing again. "But somewhere we went wrong... we were once so strong! Our love is like a song, you can't forget it...," I swallowed hard again, not even daring to glance over at Duncan, even if the song was meant for him.

I started hitting the notes harshly and quickly again, and as my adrenaline began to rise my voice rose, too. "Some where we went wrong! We were once so STRONG! Our love is like a SONG! YOU CAN'T FORGET IT! Ahh ooh ooh..." I belted out, and then abruptly my voice became choked and soft again and the tears became quicker, and I had to force my voice not to quiver.

"And at last... All the pictures have been burned.. All the past... It's just a lesson that we've learned..," I sang gently and slowly,"I won't forget... Please don't forget... Us." I let go of my guitar and stood there for a second before taking a slow breath and looking up at Duncan, staring straight into his eyes, which were wide, and continuing the ending, even if the challenge was over.

I sang in a very soft voice that I'm surprised didn't break as a few more tears escaped my eyes,"Somewhere we went wrong... Our love is like a song... but you won't sing along. You've forgotten...," I choked and my lower lip quivered as I thought of Duncan and Gwen together, and then I finally, finally forced out the rest.

"About... Us." I whispered the very last part,"Don't forget."

Then it was quiet, and I was pretty sure you could hear a pin drop, it was that silent. Duncan's eyes were so wide, and I couldn't describe what the feeling was in them. I took a silent breath, straightened my back, and then promptly walked off the stage and back to the girl's trailer quietly.

"Courtney! Wait!" I heard Duncan's voice call after me and soon heard his footsteps, and it was then I caught site of Chris and Chef, they were both bawling. "T-that was so just... j-just so beautiful!" Chef cried. "I love you man," Chris blubbered as they leaned against each other for support.

I ignored Duncan's request for me to slow down, and when I got to the girl's trailer I shut the door and slid down it, curling up with my back against the cold metal, and I shivered. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I muttered to myself as I sniffled and wiped at my cheeks, trying viciously to erase the signs of crying, it was one thing to cry alone, it was another to cry in front of others. I never let anyone see me like that. I hated their reactions.

"Go away Duncan," I whispered, doubting he heard me as I sat with my arms around my knees, getting irritated at his consistent pounding on the door. He stopped abruptly, and I relaxed a little.

Until he punched in the window.

"Dammit women would you just let me do things the easy for once?" I heard him mutter as he crawled through the window, and I immediately scurried as far away from him as I could, taking shelter in one of the bunk-beds. Duncan looked over at me and frowned. "Why're you all the way over there, Princess?" he asked. I scowled at him, trying to hide my face so he wouldn't see my obviously red and swollen eyes.

"Princess?" he said softer, in a very un-Duncan like way. I glanced up at him and watched as he walked over and sat down on the side of the bunk-bed. I kept my head turned away, he probably thought me singing was just juvenile, he'd probably even just come here to tease me about it.

So that's why, when I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me into his lap, I was more than a bit curious, much less annoyed. I tried to push my hands against his chest to push me out of his grip, but he only held me tighter and buried his face in my hair. "Would you just listen to me for five seconds?" he blurted out in more of a growl then the gentle voice he'd used earlier.

I opened my mouth to say no but shut it after a second, I didn't want to do this but I could at least let him talk. He nudged my face up with one of his hands, and he looked me straight in the eyes. His teal eyes narrowed as he caught me looking anywhere but his eyes, and he shook my head a little to get my full attention.

"This is hard because I'm not the guy to apologize, but I'm sorry, hear that Court? I'm sorry. I know you've probably heard it a thousand times before but me and Gwen are strictly just friends. I'll even stop talking to her completely Ok? I didn't know it got to you and I'm sorry." he forced out, and I rose an eyebrow, putting on my mask again.

"I don't care if you like Gwen or not Duncan, I don't-" I started but he cut me off by snarling,"Oh quit the crap Courtney I see what it does to you." I shut my mouth and looked down. "Hey..." he said gently and nudged my face back up to his, his eyes looked sad,"I didn't mean to yell, heck you know this is hard for me to say." I nodded quietly.

"Can you forgive this delinquent?" he teased, and I pondered that. "Friends?" I questioned. Duncan looked away and before I knew it his lips were pressed against mine hungrily for a second, before he muttered,"Hell no." I tried to push him away but he simply held me there as if I was nothing.

"You didn't let me finish," he mumbled as he kissed me again and ran a hand through my hair. I remained still, trying not to be tempted by his lips... his soft lips... so good... FOCUS COURTNEY. "Courtney, I like you, a hell of a lot, I don't care if you don't feel the same but I do... and I would really like if we could be more than friends," he muttered quickly, trying not to appear too soft.

I felt my lips tugging up into a smile,"So what are you saying?"

He knotted his fingers through my hair and brought my face to his, moving his lips against mine, trying to poke his tongue into my mouth, which after a second I obliged to.

He whispered after a second longer of our heavy kiss/make-out. "I'm saying... I didn't forget."

_**OMG didn't you just love the ending?**_

_**And yeah I know, Courtney sounds... kinda off**_

_**But I tried! xD tell me what you guys thought of it**_

_**and yes I know the song doesn't totally fit **_

_**buttt I wanted to do this fic for a longggg time **_

_**so yea, and whoever replies gets a hugggggg**_

_**~bells**_


End file.
